The present invention pertains generally to a holder on which is carried a multitude of cards having reference data thereon to which the user must make periodic reference.
Prior art card files include arm means on which the index cards may slide to a position whereat card data may be viewed. Typically, such files include a multitude of cards through which each arm of the file must be inserted. A problem exists in the tedious installation of the cards usually to a pair of card retaining arms. A further objection to known card files is the difficulty with which a fully loaded pair of card restraining arms are attached to the file base. Common in the card file art are biased arm structures. Such index files do not lend themselves to convenient card installation and removal.
Examples of known card holders are U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,871 which discloses a pair of independent card holding arms while U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,457 and 1,755,407 both disclose independent, biased arms for passage through a stack of cards.